The present invention relates generally to an archery gauge or checking device. More particularly, the invention is directed to a bow square for adjusting and checking the proper distance between the bow string and the hand grip of the bow (the "bracing height" or the "fistmehl"), as well as locating the optimum position for the nocking point on the bow string.
Each of these adjustments and settings is important to ensure accuracy and reliability in the use of the archery equipment. The accuracy achieved in archery is dependent to a marked degree on the proper stringing and tensioning of the bow and the establishment of correct spacing between the bow string and the bow handle. Ordinarily, the measurement or distance is in the range of from about seven to about nine inches. This, however, may vary for particular bows. The point on the bow string at which the arrow nock is placed so that each arrow is shot from the same reference position is known as the "nocking point." It will be appreciated that the correct location of these "points" is most important for consistent and accurate shooting of the arrow. The bow square of the present invention finds utility in the proper and optimum location for the "nocking point", and of the "kisser".
While the need for and the utility of bow squares has long been known to those interested in archery, and while such checking and calibration devices have taken various forms, none of those heretofore available has proven completely satisfactory in all respects. In some cases, the mode of attachment of the bow square to the bow string, in use, has posed problems. In still other instances, problems have been associated with placement of the reference scales for the nocking point in appropriate physical relationship with the bow string. It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide an improved bow square which obviates many of the shortcomings of prior art devices and which may be used efficiently and effectively for accurately adjusting and checking the spacing between the bow string and the saddle of the bow grip, and for properly and accurately locating the nocking points on the bow string itself.